


Hữu chí cánh thành

by smerrw



Series: Kim chi ngọc diệp [1]
Category: Arena Of Valor
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:36:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22544305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smerrw/pseuds/smerrw
Summary: Y là người nhẫn nại.
Series: Kim chi ngọc diệp [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622077





	Hữu chí cánh thành

Có một kế hoạch đã được vạch ra trong tâm trí chàng nhẫn giả trẻ từ thuở năm, sáu, không, mười năm trước. 

Từ rất lâu về trước.

Mười năm để đong đưa trên những mái nhà cũ kĩ lợp ngói và rớm đầy sương. Mười năm để luyện tập bằng những bài huấn luyện nhọc nhằn. Mười năm để nhẫn nhục chịu đựng những lời gièm pha từ chính những vị chỉ huy tôn kính đời đời ca tụng từ toà cung điện dát vàng kia.

Những kẻ cao cao tại thượng.

Y không hoảng loạn, y cũng không quýnh quáng. Chưa hề, kể cả là những giây phút đầu tiên.

Y vẫn rất nhẫn nại.


End file.
